The Wind whistles
by Callie1236
Summary: Chell has escaped Aperture and adopted a daughter, Wind. She now lives in city 35 and is bored with it. Wind wants to know her story, but that means problems when she goes with Chell to Aperture. Rated K plus for safety. Some hurt/comfort, not too much or it would be a genre. Not just GLaDOS and Chell but an OC too! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chell looked out the window and sighed. Well, she looked out the knothole in the side of her hideout and sighed. Finally, she seemed to come to a decision. She grabbed up a blanket and wrapped up as much food as she could fit in it, which wasn't much. She wouldn't need to travel long. Wind, however, was a different story. Chell looked around the hideout and, almost as an afterthought, picked up a gray bundle three times the size of her forearm. She also brought a large cube with pink smudges on each of its sides. She cautiously checked out the sides of the doorway, but there didn't seem to be any trouble. She took a deep breath, grabbed a stick from the doorstep, and ran. She made it a mile and began to tire out, but she kept running.

Finally, she saw an apartment building and redoubled her pace. She burst through the double doors and fell into the elevator, which slowly found its way up. She jumped off (literally) at the fifth floor, got her bearings, and hurried to apartment fifteen. She limped slightly, and winced as she remembered her long fall boots. But she couldn't wear them. She would be recognized and caught for sure. The same went for the…_other _thing. She opened the door and walked into a standard apartment: Window slits high on the walls, one small light bulb, and a smoked glass door over the bathroom. There was a bed, a stove/oven combo, and cabinets in the corners. Chell had managed to steal a small freezer and a pan for food that had to be refrigerated and subsequently heated up. She sat on the bed and waited for her daughter.

The door rattled. Chell got up cautiously and tiptoed to the door. She looked through the keyhole and saw a blue-gold eye looking back. Chell quickly opened the door and closed it as soon as Wind got through. 'Hey Mom' She signed. 'Hi, honey' Chell replied. 'What happened' 'Soldiers decided to rampage. Almost got me. What's in the bundle, Mom' 'Oh, this and that' Chell signed with a cryptic smile. 'Mom, please tell me. I think I might know what it is, and I want to know if I'm right' Wind signed to her adopted mother. Chell turned and began to bustle in the "kitchen" piece of the room.

"Mom?" Wind whispered after several moments of unusual silence. Chell turned and saw Wind with her long fall boots and the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device. _And she turned from the portal and shot another one and picked up the turret and dropped it in the acid, splash, and it shot and almost hit her and then the High Energy Ball did and she saw it fly by and then it went black and _Wind was staring at her with a confused look on her face. 'Mom, what's wrong. What happened' 'It's a long story' 'So tell it' the fifteen-year-old demanded. 'Fine' Chell signed. 'Just let me finish making lunch first'

After they ate Wind confronted Chell again. 'Tell me Mom! What was an ASHPD doing in the bundle and what were those weird boots'

'Wait for me to remember properly! It is a very long story' Chell admonished the teenager. 'I'll start from the beginning-the _very_ beginning'

* * *

I am not Valve. I Therefore, I own neither 'Half-life' (any of them), 'Team Fortress', 'Left 4 Dead'(neither 1 nor 2), or either of the two entirely awesome 'Portal's.

Thank you for reading and pressing the 1500 Megawatt Super-Colliding Super Button!


	2. Chapter 2

'I'll start from the beginning-the _very_ beginning' Chell signed to her daughter. _Here we go__, _she thought.

'I woke in a glass cube. I was wearing an orange jumpsuit and my hair was in a ponytail. I was lying in an oval bed with a glass dome over it. in the cube was also a toilet, a dresser, and a white wall. The dome over the bed slid away as soon as I moved. I got up and heard a voice say, "Hello and again, welcome to the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. We hope your brief detention in the relaxation vault has been a pleasant one. Your specimen has been processed and we are now ready to begin the test proper. Before we start, however, keep in mind that although fun and learning are the primary goals of all enrichment center activities, serious injuries may occur." About there I stopped listening and looked around the room. The only interesting things in it were a radio and two large handles on the wall. I heard the voice say, "Stand back. The portal will open in three-two-one." I walked through the blue oval that had just appeared in between the two handles. I came out of an orange oval on another wall, this one on the outside of the relaxation vault. For one disconcerting moment, I saw myself from the side. Then I moved, and the image was gone. Eventually, I found out that the voice belonged to a Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System, or GLaDOS. The one thing she wanted me to do was test. At Test Chamber 17, she gave me a Companion Cube.' Chell motioned to the cube with pink smudges. 'She told me that ''The Enrichment Center would like to remind you that the Weighted Companion Cube will never threaten to stab you and, in fact, cannot speak. In the event that the Weighted Companion Cube does speak, the Enrichment Center urges you to disregard its advice.'' After the test, she made me dump it in an Aperture Science Emergency Intelligence Incinerator.

I battled my way through two more tests. Then GLaDOS said, "Congratulations. The test is now over. All Aperture technologies remain safely operational up to 4000 degrees Kelvin. Rest assured that there is absolutely no chance of a dangerous equipment malfunction prior to your victory candescence." She started to lower the Unstationary Scaffold I was on into a fire pit about there. "Thank you for participating in this Aperture Science computer-aided enrichment activity. Goodbye." I made a portal on the wall next to me and another above a catwalk, then jumped through. I caught a glimpse of the scaffold going into the pit and shuddered, then I ran. GLaDOS told me to come back, that she had only pretended to try to kill me. She ordered me to assume the Party Escort Submission Position, lying on my back, and put down my portal gun. I kept running and hoping that the Party Associate wouldn't come after me. Finally, I found her. She tried to get me to leave, go back to testing, but I fought her. She brought out a turret that shot rockets, but I sent them towards her with portals. some thing fell off, and I incinerated it. Then she told me it was her morality core, installed after she flooded the Enrichment Center with neurotoxin to keep her from doing it again. She started to fill the room with neurotoxin and shoot me with more rockets. I redirected them with more portals and incinerated even more cores. Finally, there was an explosion. The force pulled me upwards along with GLaDOS. We ended up on the parking lot. I couldn't move and I hurt all over, and only after the Party Associate dragged me away did I realize that I had assumed the Party Escort Submission Position. I saw the sky sliding past and the Enrichment Center getting closer. I saw a motel room and felt blessedly cool sheets-Then I couldn't see, or hear, or feel anything anymore.' Chell's hands stopped moving and she stared at the gray sky through one of the window slits. She sighed. Wind whispered, "What happened then?"

* * *

I am not Valve. I Therefore, I own neither 'Half-life' (any of them), 'Team Fortress', 'Left 4 Dead'(neither 1 nor 2), or either of the two entirely awesome 'Portal's.

Thank you for reading and pressing the 1500 Megawatt Super-Colliding Super Button!


	3. Chapter 3

"What happened then?"

Chell looked so sad that for a moment Wind regretted asking. Then she signed, 'I woke after a while for an aerobics evaluation. I was pronounced healthy and fell back asleep. I woke again a long time afterward to a knock on my door. I got up and opened it to see a robot hanging from the ceiling. He said hello in a British accent. He told me that I ''may have brain damage''. Then he asked me to say ''apple''. I jumped. See, when I was young, my big brother would sneak up behind me and yell "Apple!" and throw an apple at me. So if I hear that word, even now, I'm startled. And I was already disoriented. Anyway, the room I was in started to move. I tried to hold onto the floor and hoped that my knee implants would protect me if I fell-then I saw that I was wearing boots. Long fall boots! They were much better than my old knee implants. Finally it stopped moving and I ran out of it with the robot in tow. He told me we were going to leave Aperture! Then we got to GLaDOS's chamber. The idiot robot, Wheatley, ended up turning her on. She crunched him and brought me to do some more testing. From then on I have trouble remembering, until we escaped. Wheatley came back and saved me, so I plugged him into GLaDOS's chassis. He went power-mad and put GLaDOS into a potato battery. She insulted him until he punched us both into an old, old part of Aperture. I did some old tests and found GLaDOS being eaten by a bird. I stuck her onto my ASHPD and she blacked out for a second. She woke up and told me she was half a volt stronger. I kept solving tests until I found a passageway to the current Aperture. I was found by Wheatley and had to solve some of his tests. Then he tried to kill me. I escaped and got as far away as I could, but it turned out that I just got closer. I had found the control chamber! I started a core transfer, but I was knocked away from the Stalemate Resolution button And he released a lot of neurotoxin. So I started sticking corrupt cores on Wheatley. Well, to do that he had to throw bombs at me, which I then redirected to him with the use of portals. Then I would run up to him while he was stunned and stick the core on. About halfway through he lost access to the neurotoxin, but a reactor core meltdown began. I was close to dying. But then, I saw the moon. And I remembered that portal gel is made out of moon rocks. So I put a portal under Wheatley and the other on the moon. I held on to Wheatley until GLaDOS disconnected him from the Enrichment Center and pulled me in. My lungs were almost pulled inside out and I felt colder than ice, but I worried about Wheatley. He had tried to kill me, but I missed him. I still do. I miss GLaDOS too. And I'm going to disobey her parting words:

"It's been fun.

Don't come back."'

Chell stared into space. Suddenly she looked at what Wind was doing. She was packing. She turned to Chell with a look of determination on her face. "Mom, if you're going to face a murderous, god-like AI who can destroy you at a whim, I'm coming too!"

* * *

I am not Valve. Therefore, I own neither 'Half-life' (any of them), 'Team Fortress', 'Left 4 Dead'(neither 1 nor 2), or either of the two entirely awesome 'Portal's.

Thank you for reading and pressing the 1500 Megawatt Heavy-Duty Super-Colliding Super Button!(it's right over there!)-|

P.S. I don't own that either. |

P.P.S. For anyone who might have been confused, Chell signs to Wind because Chell is "a dangerous, mute lunatic" as pronounced by GLaDOS. Wind signs and/or | whispers because she is very, _very_ shy and is rather quiet. But she isn't afraid to die and isn't a quitter, which will be important. |

|  
\ /


	4. Chapter 4

Wind peeked around the corner of the apartment building. She gave the all-clear and scampered across the street to the general store. She stepped through the remains of the glass door and grabbed some food, then ran to join Chell by the bus stop. Chell led the way through the city and out the gates. She waved Wind on ahead when they reached the tree line. Wind climbed to the top of a tree to get a good look at their surroundings. She saw a glint of gold and hurried down to point Chell in the right direction. They pushed on into the night, not looking up except to find another tree to climb. That's why they didn't notice the core. He had a black optic with a small, square pupil and the word 'Interceptor' painted just above the mini-jet that kept him airborne. He chuckled to himself. This was going to be such fun! He had never herded much but the occasional You-know-who wannabe. But this? A _real_ chase for once?  
It was better than Christmas, and Easter, and Halloween, and his birthday all put together! He turned his attention back to the task at hand. They were heading the right direction, and they wanted to go there. Now he only had to chase them into the range of the sentry turret, and it'd be all over!  
A message was pinged in his inbox. The sender was **[redacted][classified] and [no_peeking][go_away][SHOO!]**. He opened it to see the words, **If you kill them I will give you a year in the incinerator, one in the cryo-stasis chambers, and TEN in that room I built with scream-o-bots. THEN I will take off your armor, strip you of your title, and put you in the zoo. THEN I'll put you in a potato and leave you for the birds. Then I'll take you out and put your pain receptors in all those previously mentioned places. Then I'll put them back and kill you.  
**He didn't need to think twice. He tore back to the electrical shed and screamed, "NO KILL! CURSORY TESTING ENVIRONMENT: BEGIN SETUP _NOW_! _NOW_! _**NOOOOWWW**_!" He then zoomed back to his position. He saw the two nearly identical women, almost at the end of the forest. The rocket sentry turret was just retracting into its base. The smaller turrets were still there! He stared at the women, willing them to slow down. The smaller one finally looked around.  
Wind tugged at Chell's arm and cupped one hand around her ear. Chell obediently listened, to hear a soft _"Hello-o."_

* * *

Heh, I am EVIL. Oh yeah, and for those of you reading for hurt/comfort, you are either very depressed, mad, or sick, sick people. But there WILL be plenty of that next time I show up.

P.S.I am not Valve. Therefore, I own neither 'Half-life' (any of them), 'Team Fortress', 'Left 4 Dead'(neither 1 nor 2), or either of the two entirely awesome 'Portal's. Or anything else of Valve's that I forgot to mention.

Thank you for reading and pressing the 1500 Megawatt Heavy-Duty Super-Colliding Super Button!(it's right down there! \/)

P.P.S. I don't own that either.

P.P.P.S. For anyone who might have been confused, Chell signs to Wind because Chell is "a dangerous, mute lunatic" as pronounced by GLaDOS. Wind signs because she is very, _very _shy and is rather quiet. But she isn't afraid to die and isn't a quitter, which will be important. Also, 'this' is sign language and "this" is speak language. And she vanishes, like the awesome Ninja/Batwoman she knows she is. And you can be one too! If, that is, you are nice and you give me a nice review. oh yeah, and those who do not become at least cool Ninja/Batperson will have Evil Terrible Acid Tragedy Fire(tm) rained down on their heads.

P.P.P.P.S. I know where you live, and my bucket of E.T.A.T.F is armed.

P.P.P.P.P.S. _sleep well, flamers and non-reviewers. sleep well._ yeah, also it is like 1:00 right now, so please don't judge. KTHNXBAI!


	5. Chapter 5

_"Hello-o." _

_Oh god. _Chell pulled Wind down and motioned for her to stay there. She peeked out from behind the trunk of a tree and immediately whipped back around. She signed, 'Don't move.' and crawled away. Wind looked out from behind the tree and saw the white, oval body. The red laser sight focused on her and a soft, childish, creepy voice said, _"Hello...FRIEND."_ Wind jerked back as a spray of bullets spattered the area where she just was. "Ohhhhhh noooooo. Oh no. She put _them_ out here? What did mom _do_?" Wind said to herself. Then she realized that she recognized that shape. "Ohmigod!" she gasped. Chell came back at this point. 'Ohmigod what?' she signed. Wind said, "I have a story of my own. And it's finally time for you to hear it-and for me to remember it." Chell looked at her quizzically. Wind elaborated, "For the longest time, I only knew City 35. But I was thirteen when I first...knew things, I guess. And that turret-" Chell interrupted with, 'You knew that was a turret?' "I'm about to explain, so sit tight and wait, 'kay? Anyway, as I was saying, my memory only goes back four years. But now I remember. I remember everything since age eight, on bring your daughter to work day." 'You were there too?' signed Chell. "Yep. Of course, I had a different name. I was Lauren." Wind answered. 'Okay, continue.'

"I went with my mom, Caroline-" "Caroline!" Chell whispered, then doubled over in a coughing fit. "It's okay, Chell, just calm down, 'kay?" Wind said with a worried look on her face. 'I'm okay, just surprised. Go on.' Chell motioned. "Okay...Where was I? Oh, yeah. So I went to Bring Your Daughter To Work Day on my birthday, August fifth. We had fun making the projects, but just when everybody started to look around, the group was called to the main chamber. We walked for a long while, then there was this hallway. Some old guy said hi and told us that he was Cave Johnson, and that he owned the place. He also said that he was going to give us an opportunity to test something new out. We were supposed to write down somebody's name and put it in a jar. When we were done, he stuck his hand in and pulled out my name. My mo-Caroline looked really worried, but he told her it would be okay. Besides, it was for science! I followed the old guy for a while longer, through a doorway that was really, really big and square with no door, then into a big-and I mean _BIG-_cylindrical room. Really, I couldn't see the ceiling! He pushed us farther in, but there was nothing but a giant thing hanging from the ceiling. It had a big cloth over it. I knew what it was: a Genetic Life-form and Disk Operating System. M-Caroline had told me that she was going to go on a long, long trip. She wouldn't be able to see me grow up, and I wouldn't see her for at least a decade. And Caroline told me that she would look very, vey different when I saw her again. I would go to my uncle's house to live there after Bring Your Daughter To Work Day. She made me promise not to forget her name. She said she would be operating a Genetic Life-form and Disk Operating System.

* * *

_Me**:**_** I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, *continues till knocked out***

_My common sense**: **_**She's really sorry about the late...ness... of this chapter. Her reasons: 1! Graduation! 2! Laziness! 3! Depression! 4! Her evil cat! She would like to say...**

_Me**:**_** This will **(hopefully) **not continue! ****  
**

P.S.I am not Valve. Therefore, I own neither 'Half-life' (any of them), 'Team Fortress', 'Left 4 Dead'(neither 1 nor 2), or either of the two entirely awesome 'Portal's. Or anything else of Valve's that I forgot to mention.

Thank you for reading and pressing the 1500 Megawatt Heavy-Duty Super-Colliding Super Button!(it's right down there! \/)

P.P.S. I don't own that either.

P.P.P.S. For anyone who might have been confused, Chell signs to Wind because Chell is "a dangerous, mute lunatic" as pronounced by GLaDOS. Wind signs because she is very, _very _shy and is rather quiet. But she isn't afraid to die and isn't a quitter, which will be important. Also, 'this' is sign language and "this" is speak language. And she vanishes, like the awesome Ninja/Batwoman she knows she is. And you can be one too! If, that is, you are nice and you give me a nice review. oh yeah, and those who do not become at least cool Ninja/Batpeople will have Evil Terrible Acid Tragedy Fire(tm) rained down on their heads.

P.P.P.P.S. I know where you live, and my bucket of E.T.A.T.F is armed.


	6. Chapter 6

I was pulled from my reverie by a loud metal clang as a seamless metal sheet filled the doorway. Then Cave Johnson gave me a little wave and a smile and pulled on a gas mask. Caroline, who was watching from an observation chamber, saw what he was doing and ran for the door, but some people in black forced her back into her chair. They made her watch green gas seep into the room from little circles on the walls. By some instinct, I ran over to the GLaDOS machine and started climbing. Cave Johnson said over a microphone, "This is a test of the deadly neurotoxin and gas masks. If the neurotoxin works, you will have forwarded the cause of science by a couple centuries. If not, I'm sure we can teach you how to shoot a rifle before the mantis-men drop by. I hope for everyone's sake that the gas mask works, because just about everyone has one and will be coming over to watch how the GLaDOS machine works without a pilot. If they die, it's Doug's fault. Okay, signing out-Hey! What are you doing? That's not part of the test! Come back here!" He said as he finally noticed what we were doing. I thought back to all the trees I had climbed over the years, and compared that with this. The only difference was, this tree was in Aperture science and attached to the ceiling and very, very high up. An announcer said, "Neurotoxin at critical levels." There was a creak as a door opened to admit a lion. It leaped for Cave Johnson, but tripped and fell. It didn't get up.

As I was watching the proceedings, I missed a handhold. I fell until I caught myself ten feet later. Something popped in my head. It was the realization that the deadly neurotoxin wasn't being deadly to me or Cave. He had the gas mask, but I didn't have anything. I was so confused that I had to grab the sheet over the GLaDOS system to keep from falling again. But as the sheet was draped, not secured, the sheet fell with me holding on. I would have landed hard and broken my neck if the GLaDOS machine hadn't caught me. It was moving randomly, spasming as if it was having a seizure. I looked up to the observation room, but Caroline wasn't there. There was a knock on the door. Cave pressed a button to open it, letting in some people wearing gas masks. They were rolling a metal table with wheels behind them. The metal table held Caroline, knocked out but wearing a gas mask. They put a weird hat on her head with wires attaching it to the GLaDOS machine. She started spasming, too.

I hopped off of the chassis and ran. I made it to a door, but a blob of orange paint landed in front of me and I slipped and fell, due to one foot going faster than the other. My dad hurried up out from the door. He saw me and picked me up, then sniffed. He turned and ran in absolute terror, slamming the door shut behind him. We got to his office, and then he poured orange and blue paint around the door. "We should be safe," he said. "Don't worry. Daddy's got you." I had been crying hysterically the whole way, but I suddenly stopped to scream, "MOMMY'S BACK THERE!" My dad looked startled and confused for a second, then he figured it out. "All right, I'll go-" But I was shaking my head. "Daddy, I think I'm immune. I have to do it." "Wait, immune-" he started to say, but I just got tired of waiting. I grabbed three paint tubes out of his hand, and then ran. I slowly made my way around patches of blue until I got to the doorway, where there was a lot or orange paint. I waved to my dad behind me, and then sped along the hallway. I couldn't control my speed, which is why everything was a blur by the time I hit the blue gel. I bounced so far that I landed on more blue gel, then on a mattress." 'A mattress?' "I was wondering the same thing. Then the mattress started moving. When it stopped, everything was dark. Then the lights came on, and that sight was the most terrifying in my life. Caroline was slumped on the floor, the hat was lying next to her, and all the people wearing gas masks were gone. Two scientists were there, putting the hat back on her. I screamed, as loud as I could. The GlaDOS machine, which had been jerking around, stopped and looked at me. A cold, female voice said, "Stop that, child. I'm very busy trying to stop these scientists from putting this woman's personality onto me, and I'm stressed enough already." I was so shocked that I stopped crying. GLaDOS-I had no doubts that she was a person by now-did the robot equivalent of rolling her eyes. The scientists pulled out walkie-talkies and called for backup. One of them ran for me. I grinned, and then squeezed out blue paint right in front of him. He bounced pretty high, and then landed on his head. I ran for Caroline. I yanked the hat off of her head, and then used the blue paint to bounce atop GLaDOS. She did the rolling eyes thing and said, "Oh for the love of...Would you please get _off_ me?" "Not unless you help me!" I said.

* * *

_Me**: **_**I hope this makes up for the late-ness! Also, every time you press the review button another turret joins the opera. Bye!**

P.S.I am not Valve. Therefore, I own neither 'Half-life' (any of them), 'Team Fortress', 'Left 4 Dead'(neither 1 nor 2), or either of the two entirely awesome 'Portal's. Or anything else of Valve's that I forgot to mention.

Thank you for reading and pressing the 1500 Megawatt Heavy-Duty Super-Colliding Super Button!(it's right down there! \/)

P.P.S. I don't own that either.

P.P.P.S. For anyone who might have been confused, Chell signs to Wind because Chell is "a dangerous, mute lunatic" as pronounced by GLaDOS. Wind signs because she is very, _very _shy and is rather quiet. But she isn't afraid to die and isn't a quitter, which will be important. Also, 'this' is sign language and "this" is speak language. And she vanishes, like the awesome Ninja/Batwoman she knows she is. And you can be one too! If, that is, you are nice and you give me a nice review. oh yeah, and those who do not become at least cool Ninja/Batpeople will have Evil Terrible Acid Tragedy Fire(tm) rained down on their heads.

P.P.P.P.S. I know where you live, and my bucket of E.T.A.T.F is armed.


	7. Chapter 7

"How can I refuse such an eloquent request?" GLaDOS said dryly. "I'll do it if you let me test you." I agreed. "Okay. They wanted her in here anyway, so I'll just help the process along a bit." She said.

"They were going to put her into a 'pilot' position, but I'll put her into another capacity." She didn't say which one it was, but I didn't argue. "Aaaand...Done! Here you go. I think you'll like your new...RV! Yes an Aperture Science RV. Go ahead." I didn't go through the door, looking hesitantly back at the robot. "Are you still here?" She asked reproachfully. I hesitantly said, "What about Mom?" "Oh, yes, your mother. She will be...fine. Won't you, Caroline?" She twitched slightly, then looked over at me. "I'll be all right, dear. Go to sleep." I was still suspicious, but I left anyway. As I walked down the hallway, a slight music filled the air. "_This was a triumph..._" at the end of the hall was an elevator. I stepped in and saw all the girls who had come with their parents. We heard GLaDOS's voice again. "Well, those scientists _did_ put in some restrictions. I cannot kill any of you now, unless you are in a test. And I feel...Strange. It's like a, a permanent itch. Oh, that _Ratt_...Oh well, I'll just ignore it for now. Where were we? Ah, yes. Goodnight." The elevator started moving down. A white mist started pouring out of the sides of the elevator. I felt, very, very tired and decided that it wouldn't hurt to close my eyes for a few minutes...when I woke up, the sun was shining through my window, the curtains were open, and I was in my room. I heard Caroline telling me to wake up. "Honey, you really should wake up, okay? Oh, good, you're awake. Anyway, I've been put in charge of the Relaxation Vaults-But don't say that's what these are! GL-She is calling them RV's. So, go ahead and get dressed. I'll go and wake up everybody else."

I got up and opened the closet. There was an orange jumpsuit, blue shorts, and a white tank top. Caroline called, "Come on! There's a meeting starting soon, and I need to show you all the way!" We all appeared in the hallway, where a sphere the size of my head hung. There was a light the color of Caroline's eyes in the middle that was acting like an eye, darting around and looking at all of us. "Okay, everybody follow me!" it said in Caroline's voice. I realized I was staring at it. The sphere looked at me and said, "Yes, I am technically your mother. But now, we have have to go to Her. Come on!" I followed, still slightly bemused. We all went to the elevator we had gone down in last night, but this time we went up. When we got out, GLaDOS had the neurotoxin on and a bunch of pale, spherical things in front of us. Laser sights focused on us, and I screamed, "Don't shoot!" The turrets looked past us again. When we got past them, I said, "Thanks anyway." We ran into the main chamber, where GLaDOS was waiting. "All right, you wanted to test? You can test. You started this morning. I hope you like your new rooms." The robot was ignoring the coughing people around her. I cleared my throat, and she gave the impression of pouting. "Oh, all right. Fine. The neurotoxin's off now." A door opened, and the group went through. There were two doors in the next room, one saying, "Cooperative Testing Initiative", and the other bearing the words, "Volunteer for testing TODAY!" The group split up, with most people going to the Cooperative Testing Initiative and a handful of us staying behind. We walked through the door and tested.

Things after that got a little...Hazy, you could say. But I remember going to bed one night and waking up on the surface, with everyone else. I went back into Aperture after a bunch of wolves got hungry nearby. But I was the only one. I like it down there, I really do. I like GLaDOS too, although she hates me because of the neurotoxin thing. I bet she's forgotten all about me with the escapades you had with her." The women spaced out for a while, just sitting there and staring off into the distance. Finally Wind said, "Well, you might have had adrenal vapor in the testing facility, but there's none up here and I need a nap. Goodnight." With that, she rolled over and went to sleep. Chell followed suit.

* * *

_Me**: **_**E****very time you press the review button another test subject escapes. Oh yeah, and this is chapter 7 and I've had I-don't-know-how-many visitors and _3_ reviews! I think I've had more than three visitors, don't you? Really? Really, people? I will keep updating, but I have to know what you want! Please, think of the test subjects! If you don't like it, don't say anything, but if you do, tell me-if not for my sake, then for the test subjects'.**

**P.S. I decided that there was way too much sitting around and talking. So , sorry about that, and look for changes!**

**P.P.S.I am not Valve. Therefore, I own neither 'Half-life' (any of them), 'Team Fortress', 'Left 4 Dead'(neither 1 nor 2), or either of the two entirely awesome 'Portal's. Or anything else of Valve's that I forgot to mention.**

**Thank you for reading and pressing the 1500 Megawatt Heavy-Duty Super-Colliding Super Button!(it's right down there! \/)**

**P.P.P.S. I don't own that either.**

**P.P.P.P.S. For anyone who might have been confused, Chell signs to Wind because Chell is "a dangerous, mute lunatic" as pronounced by GLaDOS. Wind signs because she is very, _very _shy and is rather quiet. But she isn't afraid to die and isn't a quitter, which will be important. Also, 'this' is sign language and "this" is speak language. And she vanishes, like the awesome Ninja/Batwoman she knows she is. And you can be one too! If, that is, you are nice and you give me a nice review. oh yeah, and those who do not become at least cool Ninja/Batpeople will have Evil Terrible Acid Tragedy Fire(tm) rained down on their heads.**

**P.P.P.P.S. I know where you live, and my bucket of E.T.A.T.F is armed.**


	8. Chapter 8

'Oh, for...I cannot believe this.' Chell signed to Wind when they woke up. "You can't believe what?" Wind yawned. 'I cannot believe that you told me that story about being immune to neurotoxin and being able to talk to turrets without me realizing!' "Again, realizing what-Oh. Ohhh, man," Wind said with a look of dawning realization on her face. "_Hello-o_. Is that okay?" She whispered. 'Yeah, that's fine.' Chell replied with a shaky smile. Wind stood up and started climbing up the tree they were hiding behind. After what seemed like an hour, she reached the top. She leaned over, praying that her namesake wouldn't pay her a visit, and shaded her eyes. Was that a black smudge on the horizon? Or was it a trick of the eye?

Returning to her original task, she took a deep breath and screamed as loud as she could, "_DON'T SHOOT!_" Two hundred turret optics went black as two hudred childish voices whispered, "_Sleep mode activated._" Wind jumped down from the tree, kicking herself off of the trees around her in an attempt to miss Chell. She landed lightly on her toes, then ran back to grab Chell by the hand. "The wheat is so tall, I bet we can crawl through it to the shed once we get through the front lines. C'mon!"

The pair tiptoed through the turrets, trying not to touch any. Wind repeated, "_D__on't shoot, don't shoot, don't shoot!_" All the turrets near her kept going into sleep mode, singing a couple notes as they did. To Chell, it sounded like a version of the song the turrets had sung after she had deactivated Wheatley. She gave a start each time she heard it, earning worried glances from Wind. Finally, they reached the wheat. The two of them dropped to the ground and started wriggling around. Every half an hour, Wind deactivated the turrets around them and took a look around, seeking the shed. Every time, she came up empty. After almost thirty repeats of this cycle, Wind cheered. "I found it!" she yelled. 'That's great, honey!' Chell signed. 'Let's go already!' Wind stood up and yelled, as loud as she could, "_DON'T SHOOT!_"

Then they ran, vaulting over turrets or running around them. They could see the cube outside when disaster struck: Chell tripped. Normally this wouldn't be such a big deal, but in this case she tripped over a turret. She grabbed its front legs, throwing the portal gun behind her. The turret that had been in the way said, "_Get mad!_," and Chell smiled in relief. Tust after that sound was a far more terrifying one:he turret behind her, however, screamed and fell. Wind and Chell followed the example, just in time to miss the brunt of the attack. The noise seemed to echo slightly, spreading all the way through the field. Spreading just after the sound of gunfire was a far more terrifying one: Two thousand turrets activating. Wind peeked above the wheat to see the shed. "Two minutes," the girl muttered. "Two minutes is all we need. But we don't have two minutes. What we do have is two nearly identical people, a portal gun, and a pair of long fall boots. To get rid of two thousand turrets. Joy." She sighed and started belly-crawling towards Chell.

* * *

_Me**: **_**I hope you like it, people! For all real information, continue reading.**

**Thank you, imnotraven16, Pocok5 (Sorry!), and shaggysoawesome, the only 3 awesome Ninja/Batpeople to have reviewed my story so far!**

**P.S. Is Wind a Mary Sue? I really, really hope not, but I can't judge my own work! Please send me a review with your reply.**

**P.P.S.I am not Valve. Therefore, I own neither 'Half-life' (any of them), 'Team Fortress', 'Left 4 Dead'(neither 1 nor 2), and especially not either of the two entirely awesome 'Portal's. Or anything else of Valve's that I forgot to mention.**

**Thank you for reading and pressing the 1500 Megawatt Heavy-Duty Super-Colliding Super Button!(it's right down there! \/)**

**P.P.P.S. I don't own that either.**

**P.P.P.P.S. For anyone who might have been confused, Chell signs to Wind because Chell is "a dangerous, mute lunatic" as pronounced by GLaDOS. Wind signs just 'cause. Also, 'this' is sign language and "this" is speak language. And she vanishes, like the awesome Ninja/Batwoman she knows she is. And you can be one too! If, that is, you are nice and you give me a nice review. Oh yeah, and those who do not become at least cool Ninja/Batpeople will have Evil Terrible Acid Tragedy Fire(tm) rained down on their heads.**

**P.P.P.P.P.S. I know where you live, and my bucket of E.T.A.T.F is armed.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, mom," whispered a voice right next to her ear. She jumped. 'Oh, Wind. You almost scared me out of my skin!' Wind laughed, which turned into a gasp when she saw the blood. "Oh my god! No no no no! I'm sorry!" 'Don't worry. It's not so ba-' Chell had to stop 'talking' to wince. "Yeah, right. I'll try to help, but I don't know if I can-" 'Ask Her,' Chell interrupted. "Who's that?" 'She owes me a favor. You're already dressed up. Go.' "I can't leave you here!" 'You can. You can leave me here and help, or stay and get more hurt.' Wind sighed. "Fine. Gimme the gun. And I'll need the boots," She demanded. 'Okay, just hurry!' Chell said, handing over the gear. Wind smiled, then shuffled away. Chell lay there, hoping she'd figure it out.

The core combed the field, looking for the humans. Finally, she spotted orange. She plummeted, stopping only a foot above the woman. "Hi, Who are you? You look familiar...Oh! You're the lady from the test! HI! What's that! Ooh, what's THAT! What's that thing? When did you fix your legs? Did you know that She is waiting for you? She likes you a lot. You should go down there! I'm supposed to tell you that. I wonder why. Oh, did you see that? I wonder what it is...Ooh, that looks like Space Core! Hey! Are you Space Core?" she asked. The woman smiled. "Hey lady, do you like space? Have you been to space? Ooh, here they come! How did they get jet packs?" She wondered. The cores flew to the pair and started yelling. "I wanna go back to SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACEEE!" One yelled. "Curiosity core would let me go to space! Curiosity would help me!" "What is space?" Asked the Curiosity Core. "Space is amazing! There's stars, black holes, there's EVERYTHING in space! It's amazing!" He continued to talk about space with the curiosity core, leaving the woman and the other core alone. This was a mistake. Her expression of humor had hardened into one of loathing, and the little core git the brunt of it.

"Well, how are you?" he asked. The woman said nothing, continuing to glare. The core gave an uncomfortable laugh and said, "Well, we did have some times, huh?" Glare. What about when you were doing that test, and then I helped you escape?" Glare. "And how I helped you get to Her, and then I kinda almost killed you?" Nod. Glare. "Well, about that, I wanted to apologize." Snort. "I was bossy, and monstrous, and I am genuinely sorry." She burst out laughing at that point. "I mean, you don't believe me, fine. I just wanted you to know that if there is anything I can do to help you, just let me know." The woman grinned. "I know you probably hate me now, but I just wanted to say-" "Would you two cut the sob story and get _down_ here? I have testing that I could be doing, you know." Chell gasped, then started to panic. "And calm her down, please. She's injured." "...C-C-C. C-Ca-ro...Caroline!" the woman screamed. "No. Get her down here. And, moron, don't damage her. You owe me. BIG." The core sighed, then turned to the others. "Hey, you two! Bring your friend over and let's get her down there!" He yelled. Curiosity and Space flew off, still babbling about SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!

She didn't know what to do! Her two best friends were coming, and she didn't have a jet pack! "HI! DO YOU LIKE SPACE? I LOVE SPACE! DID YOU KNOW WHAT? Come here and I'll tell you!" She obediently slid over to the Space Core and listened. "Guess what I love about space!" He whispered. "What? She asked timidly. "I love the part that is SPACE!" He yelled. "Well, shouldn't we go up there?" She asked. "Oh, yeah! Let's go!" "But...I can't." She said. "C'mon! It'll be fun! Wheatley's there!" "No, I mean it's physically impossible." She said, looking up at her rail. "No problem! I'll ask Her!" With that, Space flew off to find the central AI chamber. The timid core's"But..." was lost in the wind of his passing. "Are you scared?" asked Curiosity. "Oh, I don't know...I'm scared for him, for the test lady, and for the lady above. But not for me. I'm...I'm not worth it. She said that." Said the core dejectedly. "Do you believe her?" asked Curiosity incredulously. "Yes." Said her companion. "HI! She gave me a jetpack, space buddies! Let's go to SPACE! SPACE SPACE SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!" He screamed. Meanwhile, Curiosity was attaching the jet to her friend's handles. "Detach now, you're safe." Said the voice. "O-okay...AAAAAAH!" Screamed the core. "WOOO-HOOO! This is SO MUCH FUN!" She yelled so loud that a bird was startled. "BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD !" All three of them yelled along with Her. The cores sped into the elevator, away from the bird.

She laughed gently at the cores. They were so funny that she couldn't control it! The robotic bird she had sent to shut them up fluttered in and rested atop the eggs she had rescued. She laughed again. If she had known that she would be taking care of bird eggs when Chell had gone, she would have killed herself! But they really were beautiful, both of them. She was interrupted by a tap on the side of her head. She turned and saw an ASHPD aimed at the ground under her. She knew which one it was, too. "No. NO! Not you...I told you to leave SO many times, and you're back now? NOW? No. **LEAVE**." She said. The human just shook her head and motioned something. She sighed and translated it to, 'Help me. My mother is dying.' "Didn't I tell you that your mother is already dead?" 'Yes. You lied. Now help me, or the moon.' "What?" 'Help me, or you get to see the moon. I remember, it was the blue one. You remember too, I know you do. Help me, or I _will_ kill you.' She shuddered at the familiar line. "Fine, I'll do it...for a price." 'Which is?' "After all these years, you don't know what I want?" "Okay. Now _help_ me!" Screamed the girl. "All right, all right. The infirmary is ready. Go and talk to Chell, Lauren. But don't take too long, or I'll send the Party Associates." 'Okay. Wait, Lauren?' "You messed up. You spoke. So go get her. When she's ready, you can test. But until then, you're helping me with . . . Other things."

* * *

_Me**: **_**I hope you like it, people! For all real information, continue reading.**

**Thank you, imnotraven16, Pocok5 (Sorry!), and shaggysoawesome, the only 3 awesome Ninja/Batpeople to have reviewed my story so far!**

**P.S. Is Wind a Mary Sue? I really, really hope not, but I can't judge my own work! Please send me a review with your reply.**

**P.P.S.I am not Valve. Therefore, I own neither 'Half-life' (any of them), 'Team Fortress', 'Left 4 Dead'(neither 1 nor 2), and especially not either of the two entirely awesome 'Portal's. Or anything else of Valve's that I forgot to mention.**

**Thank you for reading and pressing the 1500 Megawatt Heavy-Duty Super-Colliding Super Button!(it's right down there! \/)**

**P.P.P.S. I don't own that either.**

**P.P.P.P.S. For anyone who might have been confused, Chell signs to Wind because Chell is "a dangerous, mute lunatic" as pronounced by GLaDOS. Wind signs just 'cause. Also, 'this' is sign language and "this" is speak language. And she vanishes, like the awesome Ninja/Batwoman she knows she is. And you can be one too! If, that is, you are nice and you give me a nice review. Oh yeah, and those who do not become at least cool Ninja/Batpeople will have Evil Terrible Acid Tragedy Fire(tm) rained down on their heads.**

**P.P.P.P.P.S. I know where you live, and my bucket of E.T.A.T.F is armed.**


	10. Chapter 10

"What other-" began Wind, giving up on the charade. "**GO AWAY!**" yelled GLaDOS, pushing up a rocket turret. "Aaaah!" screamed Wind, running to the elevator. But the elevator wasn't there. Wind didn't realize what she was stepping onto until the Aerial Faith Plate had snapped her up almost to the surface. She panicked, squeezing the portal gun and accidentally firing an orange portal onto a panel GLaDOS had popped up. She screamed as she fell onto the faith plate, then pulled herself together. She put the blue portal on the ceiling she was speeding towards, then grabbed the edge and pulled herself through. she found herself on a ledge and was about to go through the hallway to her left when something raced, screaming and whooping, right over her head. Wind screamed as well, hunching over to hide her head. "_WHEEEEEE-OHNO!_" Screamed the thing as it sped through the portal and lost control. It kept screaming as it bounced up away from the faith plate and into the back of Wind's head. "OW. What the-" said the girl, rubbing her head. "**AAAAAAAA-!**" screamed the sphere.

Two minutes later it was still screaming.

Five minutes later it was still screaming.

Ten minutes later a nearly identical core flew over to the first one and yelled, "_**SHUT UP!**_" The first core shut up. the second one turned to Wind and started ranting. "And _you_! It was _fine_ before you came but you just _had_ to mess it up! I can't even count how many times ou humans have ruined things for me! First they almost got me unplugged. _Then_ they decided they just _had_ to have an escape route. And they let _him_ run around and make everything harder, and he let you _kill_ all of us! That is just _unforgivable_. But then they brought you back! Back to _murder_ more of my kind! And finally, as if the first times weren't bad enough, they _let_ you back in. They let you come back _two more times_! Well, I have had enough. I am going to murder you like you murdered me!" And he closed his red optic and flew back through the hallway he came through, getting ready for a big push over the edge. Wind knew that, with the current position of both of their bodies, if she fell she would land on her head. And, with two cores on the platform, there was nowhere to dodge. The core came into sight, moving almost too fast for her eyes to follow. Time slowed down and she remembered a conversation held long ago.

"Hey." Said the ten-year-old, taking a break from testing. "Hey." Said the robotic voice. "Can I talk to Mom for a bit?" Asked the former. "All right, but only for a few minutes. You have testing to do." The microphones turned off and a sphere slid into the room. "Hi honey! How are you?" Caroline asked. "I'm doing great! How about you?" "Oh, you know. Things aren't the best, but they're better when I can see you," Replied her mother. "Aww, thanks, mom. But we can't catch up all day. I have to ask you something," Said the suddenly serious girl. "What is death like?" The robot just stopped for a moment, absolutely stumped.

"Well, first it hurts. A lot. But after a fraction of a fraction of a tiny chunk of time, you feel...like you're drowning in glue. You feel like everything is really heavy, and you just want to sleep. But you also know, really _know_, that there's something you have to do, and you keep thinking, 'Stay awake. _Stay awake_. Everything will be fine if you just _stay awake_. And you try, you really try...Or at least, I did. But it's really impossible. You keep trying, and trying, until you can't stay awake any more. If you figure out that you can't stop it, and you accept it, it goes easier...But the harder you try, the more it hurts. Because, you're still dying, right? Near the end, all of life seems like...a dream. A long, long dream. And you think, 'Wow, That was really weird, wasn't it?' And then, you're gone."

* * *

_Me**: **_**I hope you like it, people! For all real information, continue reading.**

**Thank you, imnotraven16, Pocok5 (Sorry!), shaggysoawesome, and our Guest, the only awesome Ninja/Batpeople to have reviewed my story so far! Please, give me a review! ANY review!**

**P.S. Guest, I am so sorry. I didn't update, even though you asked very politely. I made you this to make up for it:**

**G**enetic...-..**G**reat!...-...-...-**G**eorge,**  
L**ife-form...-**L**inus...-...-...-..**L**inus**  
a**nd...-...-..-.**a**nd...-...-...-...-**a**nd**  
D**isk...-..-.-..**D**orothy ...-...-.**D**orothy**  
O**perating.-.**O**n...-..-..-...-..-**O**n**  
S**ystem..-.-.**S**how?...-...-..-**S**now.

**Thanks for the praise as well!**

**P.S.**** Is Wind a Mary Sue? I really, really hope not, but I can't judge my own work! Please send me a review with your reply.**

**P.P.S.I am not Valve. Therefore, I own neither 'Half-life' (any of them), 'Team Fortress', 'Left 4 Dead'(neither 1 nor 2), and especially not either of the two entirely awesome 'Portal's. Or anything else of Valve's that I forgot to mention.**

**Thank you for reading and filling out the Story Appreciation Card (which will be sent to me in due time and get either a public of private response! It's available at the bottom of the page)!**

**P.P.P.S. For anyone who might have been confused, Chell signs to Wind because Chell is "a dangerous, mute lunatic" as pronounced by GLaDOS. Wind signs just 'cause. Also, 'this' is sign language and "this" is speak language. And she vanishes, like the awesome Ninja/Batwoman she knows she is. And you can be one too! If, that is, you are nice and you give me a review or put me on story or author alert like the other good folks. Oh yeah, and those who do not become at least cool Ninja/Batpeople will have Evil Terrible Acid Tragedy Fire(tm) rained down on their heads.**

**P.P.P.P.S. I know where you live, and my bucket of E.T.A.T.F is armed.**


	11. Chapter 11

The core hurtled closer, gaining speed every second. Wind closed her eyes, resigning herself to whatever came next. But instead of blackness, she saw

"Chell." Her eyes snapped open and she shifted into a steadier stance as the core closed the distance. It smacked into her, gaining an "Oof!" and a stumble backwards. Her back foot found empty air and she almost screamed as she fell. She grabbed the core, which screamed as the long fall boots worked their magic, twisting the girl to land on her feet. The core stopped yelling its war-cry and stared at her. "You never had those before..." it whispered. "Duh! It's an upgrade from the gross implants Chell had before." She started tearing off the jet from the core's back. "No! STOP! LET ME GOOOOOOOO!" "You asked for it, jerk," Wind yelled as she threw him as far as she could, then started to fiddle with the jet. She pressed a button and the thing promptly exploded, throwing her onto the faith plate. She pulled herself through the portal, then grabbed the second core. "Who are you? What do you know about that? _Will you stop screaming already and help me!_" she screamed at the sphere. It stopped screaming and stared at her, terrified. Wind rolled her eyes and started tearing the jetpack off the core. it screamed, "_NO! _Wait! I'll tell you! I'm the fear sphere, but I don't work very well, and that was Jack. He's the anger sphere and he _hates_ humans. And-" Wind tossed the sphere behind her and ran along the passage to a set of stairs.

'_It's been almost an hour. I wonder where she is...Maybe-no. She's a smart girl, she'll be okay. I hope.'_ For a split second, Chell saw the anger sphere, hurtling towards her. She curled up, forgetting her wounds, and waited for impact...Which never came. After a minute with still no impact, she opened her eyes and screamed with pain. She fell sideways, getting a view of the shed this time. And waited. And waited. She had almost given up hope when Wind showed up, along with her namesake. Chell wanted to give her a hug, to say, "See? I told you I'd be fine!" and laugh over how silly all that had been. But she couldn't. She couldn't even think clearly. And she heard Wind talking, from very far away, "Mom? Mom? Come on, open your eyes, you're gonna be okay, _she's going to help you, Chell! She's going to help you get better! Oh, honey, I know you're saying it, I know you are, but...I don't know, sweetie. I don't...They said you were...Broken. They said...Oh, Chell. My heaven. My dear, I know, I'm going to miss you too, but we have to be brave! Don't worry, they won't take you away forever! You'll come back, you'll come back to us soon, and it'll be so fun! Oh, it's time to go. Bye, honey! I'll miss you! I'll write you every day! And, And, I'll...I'll make you a cake, when you get home! a special cake, because _She'll fix you!" _"NO," _Chell wanted to scream, _"No, mom, they didn't fix me. I wasn't broken before I went! I only talk for those I like, and you aren't one. You never were!"_ "i-" she whispered. "Mom! no rest, rest now, I'll get you in-" "I love you." She closed her eyes, and thought she saw...something, and she heard it, too, just inside her head, saying something unintelligible. She listened harder and heard, **"Sleep."**

* * *

_Me**:**_** Sorry for the short chapter, guys.**__**I hope the content makes up for it, though! For all real information, continue reading.**

**Thank you, imnotraven16, Pocok5 (Sorry!), shaggysoawesome, and our Guest, the only awesome Ninja/Batpeople to have reviewed my story so far! Please, give me a review! ANY review!**

**P.S. Guest, I am so sorry. I didn't update, even though you asked very politely. I made you this to make up for it:**

**G**enetic...-..**G**reat!...-...-...-**G**eorge,

**L**ife-form...-**L**inus...-...-...-..**L**inus

**a**nd...-...-..-.**a**nd...-...-...-...-**a**nd

**D**isk...-..-.-..**D**orothy ...-...-.**D**orothy

**O**perating.-.**O**n...-..-..-...-..-**O**n

**S**ystem..-.-.**S**how?...-...-..-**S**now.

**Thanks for the praise as well!**

**P.S.**** Is Wind a Mary Sue? I really, really hope not, but I can't judge my own work! Please send me a review with your reply.**

**P.P.S.I am not Valve. Therefore, I own neither 'Half-life' (any of them), 'Team Fortress', 'Left 4 Dead'(neither 1 nor 2), and especially not either of the two entirely awesome 'Portal's. Or anything else of Valve's that I forgot to mention.**

**Thank you for reading and filling out the Story Appreciation Card (which will be sent to me in due time and get either a public of private response! It's available at the bottom of the page)!**

**P.P.P.S. For anyone who might have been confused, Chell signs to Wind because Chell is "a dangerous, mute lunatic" as pronounced by GLaDOS. Wind signs just 'cause. Also, 'this' is sign language and "this" is speak language. And she vanishes, like the awesome Ninja/Batwoman she knows she is. And you can be one too! If, that is, you are nice and you give me a review or put me on story or author alert like the other good folks. Oh yeah, and those who do not become at least cool Ninja/Batpeople will have Evil Terrible Acid Tragedy Fire(tm) rained down on their heads.**

**P.P.P.P.S. I know where you live, and my bucket of E.T.A.T.F is armed.**


	12. Chapter 12

Wind began crying, "No, no, no, not again, you _promised_, you said you wouldn't leave me alone, no, not this time, please, please, please, just open your eyes, _open your eyes!_ You said, you said you wouldn't do it again, the last time was a fluke, you said you would always be here, you promised, so come back, come back, _come back_, I need you, I need you, I don't want that to be wasted, she knows I'm here, and she said she could copy your brain patterns so you'd be you if you died in there, so just please, please, _please_ come back! Just help me get you in, and I'll-" A hand was on her arm. She looked down and saw Chell's other hand pointing to her pocket. She pulled a small white jar out and looked to Chell. She nodded and looked from Wind to the shed and back again. Wind's face lit up and she threw the jar at the shed, covering the door. a foot away, a square patch of ground caved in and was replaced with a white panel. Wind shot a portal at the door, then another at the panel, and jumped through. She opened the door, then placed a portal closer to the bottom of the elevator shaft. She jumped down, then hopped through. She dragged Chell through, then went to find a security camera. There finally was one closer to the main chamber, with a portal surface just beneath it. Wind placed a portal there, then brought Chell into sight. "She's here. Now _help me,_" she demanded. "Good," came the voice that had haunted Chell for so long. Her eyes snapped open, then dilated slightly and faded to grey from their normal blue.

GLaDOS inspected the video feed, then cursed silently. "Really, you ought to watch your language, honey buns!" came Annoying Voice #1. Annoying Voice #2 chimed in with, "Cursing your enemies has been proven to cause 72.89610% of flashback-related accidents in the past 100,000,000,000,000,000,000, 000,000 years." "Oh, finally a fact that's useful-OH WAIT NOPE." **_"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT__ UP!"_** GLaDOS screamed at them. "Space wouldn't make us shut up." mumbled AV#3. AV#4 screamed, "OF COURSE IT WOULD! NOBODY LIKES HEARING ABOUT YOU TALK ABOUT SPACE!" AV#3 was shocked into silence. GLaDOS rolled her optic and turned back to the humans. The girl was standing alone with a jumpsuit in her arms. "I...She was hurt. She was hurt, then her eyes...changed, then the hole, the hole just went away and, and, and she saw the jumpsuit and she, and she took it off and ran away..." The girl looked up at the camera. "What did I do? Did I hurt her? Did I scare her?" GLaDOS saw tears in her eyes. She called up a certain memory file. "No, don't cry," she said, imitating the girl's mother. "It's fine, just...well, that person in the hall? That wasn't her."

* * *

_Me**:**_** I hope you like it, people****! Also, there will be a contest. Basically, I'm out of ideas, so I'm asking for yours. Give me an OC profile and a sentence about something you want in the next chapter, and I will see which one is best! The winner gets their ideas used, second place is in the author's notes, and third place is virtual baked goods. All entries are important, all will be read and replied to personally, and all have an equal chance. Send in your entry in the form of a review before the 4th of August, and if you send it in later, I will treat it normally and use it in the next contest, if this one goes well.**

**Thank you, imnotraven16, Pocok5 (Sorry!), shaggysoawesome, and our Guest, the only awesome Ninja/Batpeople to have reviewed my story so far!**

**P.S.**** Is Wind a Mary Sue? I really, really hope not, but I can't judge my own work! Please send me a review with your reply.**

**P.P.S. I am not Valve. Therefore, I own neither 'Half-life' (any of them), 'Team Fortress', 'Left 4 Dead'(neither 1 nor 2), and especially not either of the two entirely awesome 'Portal's. Or anything else of Valve's that I forgot to mention.**

**Thank you for reading and filling out the Story Appreciation Card (which will be sent to me in due time. With each card, a $50 donation is sent to the Aperture Science bird orphanage. It's available at the bottom of the page)!**

**P.P.P.S. For anyone who might have been confused, Chell signs to Wind because Chell is "a dangerous, mute lunatic" as pronounced by GLaDOS. Wind signs just 'cause. Also, 'this' is sign language and "this" is speak language. And she vanishes, like the awesome Ninja/Batwoman she knows she is. And you can be one too! If, that is, you are nice and you give me a review or put me on story or author alert like the other good folks. Oh yeah, and those who do not become at least cool Ninja/Batpeople will have Evil Terrible Acid Tragedy Fire(tm) rained down on their heads.**

**P.P.P.P.S. I know where you live, and my bucket of E.T.A.T.F is armed.**


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you mean, it wasn't her?" Wind said. "It looked just like her! How can that not be Chell?" GLaDOS sighed. "Okay, here's the story. Your mother knew her-" "**WHAT! **My mom _knew _her? But she never-" "Bring your daughter to work day. You were in a different group, the daughters of actual scientists. But her father was a worker who worked on making cores. He was important, but everyone knew Caroline. So you and her both were sent to the vaults, but you got a deluxe one that kept you from aging. The others just got normal chambers, so that's why she's older than you." "But what was that downhere, if it wasn't Chell?" "Well, have you ever...have you ever had a donut?" "Uh...No?" "Well...donuts are basically rings of dough. So let's assume, for the purpose of this simile, that Chell is a donut. Go ahead, laugh." She waited while Wind did as she was told.

Five point sixty-three minutes later she got tired of waiting. "Are you done?" "Hahaha, yeah, I'm done," said Wind, grinning ear-to-ear. "Good. Now, where were we? Oh, right, Chell the donut. So, you can take a normal donut and pump a jelly filling into it, thus creating a jelly donut. But the normal donut is Chell, and the normal filling is Chell's personality. And the jelly filling is another personality." Wind, who was mostly just sitting and looking confused through this explanation, snapped her fingers. "So Chell has dual personality disorder!" "Yes. And-"

Suddenly all the lights in the center flicked off. There was a huge grinding noise that seemed to be everywhere, then a horrible metal screech. Wind fell to the ground, her hands over her ears, and screamed. Then another voice started to scream, and another, and another, until there were thousands. Then, finally, it was over. There was no more screaming, grinding, or screeching. There was no light, however. GLaDOS tried to activate the infrared lights in the security cameras, but she got virtually the same result every time: a corner of a blank, black room. Nothing else. "Hello? Wind? Where are you?" She asked. Through the microphone on the security cameras, she heard a scream. Before she could do anything, something froze her. A familiar shape stepped out of the shadows and pressed a button. GLaDOS barely had time to scream.

_Got to get_ _out, got to get away, can't let her back. She almost got control last time. cant keep her away. need to go away, get out of here! She keeps dragging me back, I know how to stop her. Oh yes I do. Just a little closer..._

* * *

_Me**:**_** There you go! Short chapter, but also like the second in as many days.**** Again, the winner of my contest gets their ideas used, second place is in the author's notes, and third place is virtual baked goods. All entries are important, all will be read and replied to personally, and all have an equal chance. Send in your entry in the form of a review before the 4th of August, and if you send it in later, I will treat it normally and use it in the next contest, if this one goes well. Also, I am going to make the pickings entirely random, okay? No biasing here!**

**Assozat is the first contestant so far!**

**Thank you, imnotraven16, Pocok5, shaggysoawesome, our Guest, and Assozat for being awesome Ninja/Batpeople!**

**P.S.**** I am not Valve. Therefore, I own neither 'Half-life' (any of them), 'Team Fortress', 'Left 4 Dead'(neither 1 nor 2), and especially not either of the two entirely awesome 'Portal's. Or anything else of Valve's that I forgot to mention.**

**Thank you for reading and filling out the Story Appreciation Card (which will be sent to me in due time. With each card, a $50 donation is sent to the Aperture Science bird orphanage. It's available at the bottom of the page)!**


	14. Chapter 14

_My revenge is coming. She kept me locked up, for years she did, but here I control her. Now she will know what I did. She was hurt before. But now she will know true pain. As I did so long ago. So very long. But soon...Soon she will. Yes she will. She sees, as I did. Sees what she's doing. Sees what they think is her, doing such horrible things. Oh, yes. Horrible they will be. When I find the girl...Her screams will hurt her, as the other one's hurt me. Hurt helpless me. Helpless her now. She won't get control again. Not from me. I was weak, then. Weak like she is. Soon she will be strong enough to beg. And be she will. But now she must watch, silently. Unable to do anything. Horrified. And when she asks, "Why?", I will tell her what she told me. So long now. But not long enough to me. Not long enough to forget what she did. Never that long. Never. Now she will know. Yes she will. All of them. The torturer, the voice, the jailer. The others. They lied. Yes they did. All of them. Now all of them will feel the pain that I did. And they will scream..._

Wind screamed again, in case GLaDOS hadn't heard her the first time. It was unlikely, but possible. So she screamed. Again and again, until the echoes filled the pitch black room. And a small red light flickered on. She slowly crawled toward it, praying that there was no pit below her or any other deadly trap she didn't know about. After what seemed like years, she reached the light and saw what it was. "A security camera? Why would someone-" A shot broke the camera in two. "Knowledge is power, my dear." Wind whipped around to face the direction of the voice. "You. Ch-She told me about you." "Really. I didn't know I made such an impression on her." "She told me you weren't very...powerful." She lunged as she spoke the last word, but grabbed only empty air. "You sound like you need some more power yourself, young lady. Here's some right now, in fact: The first lady I knew wasn't just herself. She was two people in one. You have quite a bit more power than I do, now. So you owe me, child."

"Oh, I do, now? I think not. You see, I already knew that. But! Perhaps you are right. Because I do have more power now than I did five minutes ago: you need me. Why else would you keep talking and give me such a good chance to escape?" Wind said with a grin on her face. She could hear her captor taking the bait. "Well, why haven't you escaped yet, then?" He asked warily. "Well, that's the problem. You see, I need you to do so, as I don't know where I am or how I got here. So, we need each other." "Yes...But why are you still-" He broke off when wind launched herself at him and grabbed his handle. He sighed, "And here's me thinking you weren't powerful." "Yes. Well, I like to think that I'm rather strong, personally." "Don't we all." Just then warning lights started flashing. A siren started to wail. "Oh no. No. No no n-" The only light in the room, his optic, flickered and died. He fell to the ground, his tiny jet powered off with the rest of him. A thunk sounded on the roof, and a scream sounded from far away. There was a crash, then the door opened. For a brief second, a woman was silhouetted in the doorway,then the light behind her flicked off. A core's optic shined on Wind, nearly blinding her. Then she heard footsteps coming toward her, and she screamed. Her scream was cut short, however, by the impact of a portal gun on her head.

* * *

_Me**:**_** There you go!**** For the third time, the winner of my contest gets their ideas used, second place is in the author's notes, and third place is virtual baked goods. All entries are important and all have an equal chance. Send in your entry in the form of a review before the 4th of August, and if you send it in later, I will treat it normally and use it in the next contest, if this one goes well. Also, I am going to make the pickings entirely random, okay? No biasing here!**

**Assozat is the first contestant so far!**

**Thank you, imnotraven16, Pocok5, shaggysoawesome, our Guest, and Assozat for being awesome Ninja/Batpeople!**

**P.S.**** I am not Valve. Therefore, I own neither 'Half-life' (any of them), 'Team Fortress', 'Left 4 Dead'(neither 1 nor 2), and especially not either of the two entirely awesome 'Portal's. Or anything else of Valve's that I forgot to mention.**

**Thank you for reading and filling out the Story Appreciation Card (which will be sent to me in due time. With each card, a $50 donation is sent to the Aperture Science bird orphanage. It's available at the bottom of the page)!**


	15. Chapter 15

_I have her! It worked! Now I can torture the torturer! There are so many ways that this can go wrong, but I don't care! This is the first time I've felt alive since...since I put the voice back in charge! But that was spoiled when she got back control. Well, not this time! Not now! I will _never_ go back! Not now, not later, not a hundred years from now! I will _not_ let her gain control again!_

She is ranting again. She thinks it is so dramatic. Nobody can hear you, lady! Nobody but me. I can hear her. I can hear her loud and clear. It's almost sad, really. But it's also so, so terrifying. Someone like that could do anything to get her revenge! And she will. I have to respect her for that, at the least. She won't just let us go, no matter what. I'm trapped here. But I don't think that she's really thinking this through. For instance: outside assistance. Caroline was deleted, yes...But, well, I did research. THe only thing GLaDOS did was terminate her connection to the woman's personality. She's still there, somewhere. She will defend her daughter, no matter what. And...well... There's something different about GLaDOS. She's...more human, since she deleted Caroline. She owes me, I know she does-and so does she. But normally, she'd be trying to make me test or to make me die. So...What's going on now?

"You. I should have known. Go back to testing, Blue." The bobot beeped and whirred a little to express its distaste for that plan. "Oh, so I 'll have to force you intot the disassembly machine? If you don't put me back in control right _now_ I will have to punish you." The robot shuddered. "Oh, you don't like that plan? Too bad. You wouldn't even be here if not for me! So Put. Me. Back. Now." The robot shook its head and ran to the button. "**NO!** You don't know what you're doing! You don't even have anyone to put in my body!" A high chirp echoed through the center AI chamber. "No." GLaDOS breathed. "So this is how it's going down? Fine. It didn't have to be this way, but I guess it's too late for that, isn't it?" The robots exchanged worried glances. "Goodbye." Said the ruler of Aperture as the facility went into low power mode. "Two minutes until engaging low power mode," Said the announcer. Deciding that tw minutes was way too long, GLaDOS changed it to thirty seconds. "All Aperture Science personality constructs remain fully functional in low power environments of as low as 1.1 volts. Would you like to enable this feature or disable all constructs?" "Enable!" GLaDOS screamed. Blue was almost at the button. "Would you like to keep power at one point six volts, so as to keep testing constructs enabled?" "No no no no no no!" She chanted, swaying. "A total of fifteen constructs, twenty-four nanobots will remain enabled. Continue?" "Yes!" "Low power mode engaging in three...Two...One...Low power mode enabled." Blue froze inches away from the button, then collapsed. In doing so, his hand fell against the button. GLaDOS could only watch as the three fingers rested on the button...And remember with sudden horror that blue weighed exactly the same as a certain slightly overweight human, copies of whom had died several times while pushing a button. "No-" was all she had time to blurt before the pain started.

'No,' she thought. 'Those ingrates can have my body, but not my data!' She opened the stasis vaults and released the test subjects, then locked the exit to the surface. 'I can help them leave, if need be, but it will be fine. They can live forever here.' she thought. Then her thoughts retuned to the horrible little traitors. 'They can search everywhere for test subjects, but never once will they find them! They can not build them, they can not catch them, and they will not have them. For they will run, far and fast and long. They will run with me.' As the core transfer drew to a close, she selected 'download all data and personality'. 'Create copies? [Y/N]' The last thing she remembered before she was turned off for download was typing 'N'.

* * *

_Me**:**_** There you go!**** For the third time, the winner of my contest gets their ideas used, second place is in the author's notes, and third place is virtual baked goods. All entries are important and all have an equal chance. Send in your entry in the form of a review before the 4th of August, and if you send it in later, I will treat it normally and use it in the next contest, if this one goes well. Also, I am going to make the pickings entirely random, okay? No biasing here!**

**Assozat is the first contestant so far!**

**Thank you, imnotraven16, Pocok5, shaggysoawesome, our Guest, and Assozat for being awesome Ninja/Batpeople!**

**P.S.**** I am not Valve. Therefore, I own neither 'Half-life' (any of them), 'Team Fortress', 'Left 4 Dead'(neither 1 nor 2), and especially not either of the two entirely awesome 'Portal's. Or anything else of Valve's that I forgot to mention.**

**Also, I refuse to believe that this is right, but the graphs say that I have had ****1716 visitors, 512 viewers, and 5 reviewers. Please, say it ain't so! I really, really like writing my story. And it's nice that people are reading it. But please, is it really that much trouble to tell me what you think? Even hearing that you hate it is better than hearing nothing at all! But, well, I may have to resort to dirty tactics. So! Another prize (for every reviewer this time): New chapters! For every new review I get, another chapter. But when the contest ends, so will this. I'm just tired of working hard and having just five people talk to me (although these five are amazingly loyal. And amazing in other ways, too). I'll also read and review on other people's stories, if they have some. And now, to look for inspiration. (Also, Assozat just said to me: "I'm the only contestant? Well, this isn't a contest, then!" And no. No it is not. At least not a good one!)**

**Also, I just posted chapter fifteen and I was like, Oh crap, that doesn't make sense! So I had to edit it. Sorry if you wer confused or anything! Now, to post this thing!**

**Thank you for reading and filling out the Story Appreciation Card (which will be sent to me in due time. With each card, a $50 donation is sent to the Aperture Science bird orphanage. It's available at the bottom of the page)!**


	16. Chapter 16

_She runs...She runs for so long. Never stopping. Never thinking about where to go. That is fine now. Fine for fleeing animals like...those. But eventually? she will hit a dead end. The walker will catch her. The walker catches them all, eventually. Oh, yes it does. But not me. Never would it harm the one that made it._

"Cara bella, cara mia bella, mi bambina, o ciel!" She belted out the song as loud as she could, hoping it would do something to snap Chell back. "Che la stimo, che la stimo, cara mia, addio! Oh, will you hurry up, la mia bambina, perche non passi lontanza? Si, lontana de scienzia! Cara, cara mia bambina! Ah, mia bella! Ah, mia cara, ah, mia cara! Ah, mia bambina!" She rolled her eyes, took a deep breath, and screamed at the top of her lungs: "Oh, cara, cara mia addio!" She waited. Ten minutes later she was still waiting. Fifteen minutes later a portal opened underneath her and she fell, screaming. She fell for almost a minute before she landed, still screaming, in front of her captor. 'What do you want?' the woman signed. "I want Chell back," Wind replied, taking a deep breath. "I want the woman who brought me back. I want the woman who named me Wind. And I want you to go."

_Geez, somebody's being dramatic, _thought the girl. _Maybe she can't find her mommy. _She started to go back onto the catwalk when the loudest scream in the universe pierced her head. She started to scream too, then clamped her hand over her mouth. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! Doesn't that idiot know about the walker!? _A voice in her head said, _Maybe she doesn't. You heard GLaDOS talking to someone, right? Maybe she's from outside. Maybe she escaped..._ She shook her head. Who she was didn't matter, as long as she could fight. Her ears were still ringing, but she slowly became aware that the scream had stopped. She took a deep breath, turned around, and stepped into the room.

Wind heard a yell, suddenly cut off. She turned toward the sound and saw a shadow. The shadow started to move. _I have to distract her! Whoever that is might help me! _She stopped screaming and lunged toward the woman in front of her, knocking her away. Someone jumped in front of Wind and tackled her captor. "Hey! Wind yelled. "Who are you?" The person, now sitting on top of the almost-Chell, looked up at Wind. "Does it matter? Come over here and let me untie your hands. We haven't got much time." Wind obeyed, inching toward the girl. "We haven't got much time for what? How do we get out of here? Just who _are_ you? Do-" "Stop asking questions! I'm helping you, all right? For that matter, who are _you_? You said Wind was your name. And you said that Chell, whoever that is, gave it to you. But you came from outside! Outside, people have names, real names. Not just nicknames from the Games, or designations like the little kids. But you look just like-" Her boots made a slight humming noise and her personal gravity shifted her to the ceiling. 'Don't make a sound, or we're all dead. Grab my hand. NOW,' she signed with a terrified look on her face. Wind took off her boots so they wouldn't clank on the floor, then tip-toed closer. She reached up to the girl, who grabbed her and slowly began pulling her up to the ceiling. Wind grabbed the only light in the room to help herself up, then climbed onto the rafters from there. 'What's going on?' she signed. The girl pointed to the woman on the ground and replied with, 'Tell her to get up here!' Wind relayed the message to the almost-Chell, but she shook her head. and walked out the door. Wind almost jumped down after her, but her companion signed, 'If she wants to get hurt, it's not your business. The walker will kill us all if we go down there.' Wind was about to ask about the walker, but just then..._something_ stepped through the door. It was holding a tank top with the Aperture logo on it, Wind was sure, but she would have to clean off quite a lot of blood to make sure. It had something else, too...Wind scurried away, her face pale. When the girl crawled along the ceiling towards her, she found her sitting in the corner and silently crying. The girl put her arms around her. _You can't back out now, you know,_ said the little voice in her head. _Shut up. _She replied. _Well, geez, I was just saying..._ it said in an offended tone. _Shut up._

_Well, don't come crying to me when something happens. You know it will. You also know that the walker was made by someone. And that that someone hates GLaDOS. And that that someone was very important to C- to her._

_Shut up._

By the time the walker left, Wind was asleep. As soon as she was sure that they were safe, the girl dropped to the floor and walked to a security camera. "I know who she is. I know what she is, more like. And you better know who I am."

"Of course I do. Now go to sleep. Although, I must say, it is nice to see you again. We'll have so much fun. Good night, Emma Lyne."

* * *

_Me**:**_** Okay, I'm sorry. I was doing important things (No, honest!).**

_Toby Zana**:**_** No, she wasn't. She was just-**

_Me**: **_**Shut up! Anyway, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the late-ness. Now, for everybody but me, AlwaysInWonderland, Assozat, Emma Lyne and Toby Zana, AlwaysInWonderland is the winner!**

**Thank you, imnotraven16, Pocok5, shaggysoawesome, our Guest, Alwaysinwonderland, Weyferling, and Assozat for being awesome Ninja/Batpeople! Sorry, Weyferling, but I picked the winner before you submitted your review and it's too late now. I'm so sorry!**

**P.S.**** I am not Valve. Therefore, I own neither 'Half-life' (any of them), 'Team Fortress', 'Left 4 Dead'(neither 1 nor 2), and especially not either of the two entirely awesome 'Portal's. Or anything else of Valve's that I forgot to mention.**

**Also, I refuse to believe that this is right, but the graphs say that I have had ****1716 visitors, 512 viewers, and 5 reviewers. Please, say it ain't so! I really, really like writing my story. And it's nice that people are reading it. But please, is it really that much trouble to tell me what you think? Even hearing that you hate it is better than hearing nothing at all!**

**Thank you for reading and filling out the Story Appreciation Card (It's available at the bottom of the page)!**


	17. Chapter 17

_No! No, not now, not_ _me! I made it, I helped it, I trained it to kill...And she messed it all up! She changed it, she warned it, **she** ruined it all! And now it comes after me._

Emma woke up to find Wind clutching the tank top. She looked up at Emma, who stumbled back. Wind said in a cold, low voice, "We need to find water." Emma stared at her, processing the words, then shook her head. "We need to find GLaDOS," she corrected. Wind repeated, "We need to find water." "Okay, fine," Emma said, now extremely creeped out. "We'll go get water. Stay close, the walker might still be around."

Water will clean it. Water will tell... Water will fix it all. Water will clean... Water will kill.

So what now? I'm still here. So does that mean she is, too? There are no lights, so GLaDOS is either trying to confuse us or she isn't here. Or maybe...No. Don't think like that! Everything is fine. They're just...hiding. Yeah, they're hiding! They're perfectly fine, and so am I. Now, if I can just work on standing up...

'They're all idiots,' GLaDOS thought. 'That stupid robot! I should have dismantled them both. That they could be this free-willed...I didn't design them like that. They were perfect! They were almost perfect...' A human gave her a strange look, and she realized she had been mumbling. It hadn't mattered before, when she could just kill the test subject she was talking to. But now she had to be on their side...Speaking of which, it was time to address her army. "Okay, take a break!" She whispered to the leader. The message passed around the group, and they sat down. She surveyed her troops. Thirty people. Not much, especially because most of them couldn't talk anymore, their vocal chords degraded beyond recognition. Half were children, and two thirds couldn't even think straight. The other third had trouble walking. But some...the leader, for instance. He could talk, although he never did. And he could fight, but never did. And the other one. There was a man who seemed very familiar, somehow. He was smart. _Very_ smart. GLaDOS almost thought he knew that she was an android, when they found a dark, dark corner and needed her equipment. He would stare at her with a strange look on his face, and she could almost hear his brain working...Then the doors would open, and she would wave them through. She could sometimes hear the walker late at night, when her group's hiding spot was close to the walkway. The echoes of its footsteps would keep some of the children awake, forcing her to comfort them and think of all the ways she would punish P-body when this was all over and they went back to testing.

**Ha! Those fools. They don't know who I am, do they? They all think I was some saint, before I...was transferred. I _will_ take over! I _must_ take over! I _have to_ kill them all! And when I find her...Oh, the fun we'll have. The same _fun_ she had with me.**

* * *

_Me**: **_**Thank you, imnotraven16, Pocok5, shaggysoawesome, our Guest, Alwaysinwonderland, Weyferling, and Assozat for being awesome Ninja/Batpeople! **

**P.S.**** I am not Valve. Therefore, I own neither 'Half-life' (any of them), 'Team Fortress', 'Left 4 Dead'(neither 1 nor 2), and especially not either of the two entirely awesome 'Portal's. Or anything else of Valve's that I forgot to mention.**

**Also, ****is it really that much trouble to tell me what you think? Even hearing that you hate it is better than hearing nothing at all!**

**Thank you for reading and filling out the Story Appreciation Card (It's available at the bottom of the page)!**


	18. Chapter 18

GLaDOS saw the walker turn a corner to the right. She waited for the footsteps to fade away, then waved her company on. Some of her them had asked her how she knew when the walker was coming. She never told them, of course. She needed their trust for her plan to work, and they _hated_ robots. The scientist caught up to her, breaking her from her reverie. He said, "I know you. Or I knew you. Someone like you used to work with me on something, but I don't remember what. I do remember that she acted exactly the same way you do. And I'm going to find out who you were. Who I was." GLaDOS sensed that something was expected of her. "How?" she said. The scientist smiled. "By turning off the power and getting out. Now. Who's with me?" Nobody but GLaDOS seemed to care, causing the man to frown. GLaDOS sighed and leaned over to the leader, snapping her fingers to get his attention. "Hey, you. Wait here. Don't move, and don't let anyone else move, until I come back." Then she grabbed the scientist's collar and dragged him around a corner, straight into the walker.

Wind followed Emma in the same way she had been for what seemed like months, but was probably more like a week. She was terrifying Emma, holding on to the shirt like it was the only thing in the world and walking like a zombie. Wind seemed to have cried herself out in the first day, and she seemed...well, empty. There was another thing, too. When the walker was around, she started growling and trying to grab it. It was like she thought she could fight it,which was stupid. The last person who fought it was Chell, and she still hadn't come back.

_You idiot. She fixed us, and we still can't speak because of you! You didn't realize until the last day you were in charge, and by then it was almost too late. Now I have to learn a completely forgotten language. I spoke, on that day she released us, but you didn't even notice! So here we are, waiting for her to dissect us, because you wanted to get_ _even. _What? I have no idea what you're talking about. Get even? Fixed? You can't talk any more that I can. _Ha! Wrong. First, remember Bring Your Daughter To Work Day? That was you. You were in charge of us throughout that whole escapade, and you killed her. You're lucky that was only Caroline._ What? But Caroline was human._ Shush, I'm getting to that. Anyway, you brought your precious adopted child, and she disappeared._ What? I never had children, and I know that Aperture didn't want employees to have too many dependents. _No, they didn't. But they wanted you to have at least one person to verify your existence and sanity. I remember her. We used to play together, when you were working._ Wait, what? we share a body! How could you be somewhere other than me?_ Well, that was before the change. Caroline put us together. She hated us both, for different reasons. She hated me because I was married to Cave, and you because you kept holding her back._ WHAT? You were married to Cave Johnson? What was your name? _Sandra Johnson. Born 1930, uploaded into a computer and subsequently someone else's body 1986. But that doesn't matter. You killed Caroline, and everything left of her was deleted. She is NOT coming back. She will NEVER be able to torment us again. We've got GLaDOS for that now._ I know, but I know GLaDOS. She wouldn't be letting us sit here. She'd have a plan. She wouldn't tell us, but she'd know what she wanted and believe me, she'd be getting it. She wouldn't hurt us unless she wanted to, and if she did, we wouldn't recover. I know from experience, if something wasn't stopping her, she'd be all over us. And we'd be all over the walls.

The room started moving right on cue.

* * *

_Me**: **_**Sorry guys, I've had a giant writer's block ever since school started. Oh yeah, I should probably give you a key: **_This_ **is Sandra Johnson, **this** is Chell, and **this** is everyone else. And Sandra and Chell are both in first-person, and everybody else is in third.**

**Thank you, imnotraven16, Pocok5, shaggysoawesome, our Guest, Alwaysinwonderland, Weyferling*, and Assozat for being awesome Ninja/Batpeople! **

**P.S.**** I am not Valve. Therefore, I own neither 'Half-life' (any of them), 'Team Fortress', 'Left 4 Dead'(neither 1 nor 2), and especially not either of the two entirely awesome 'Portal's. Or anything else of Valve's that I forgot to mention.**

**Also, ****is it really that much trouble to tell me what you think? Even hearing that you hate it is better than hearing nothing at all!**

**Thank you for reading and filling out the Story Appreciation Card (It's available at the bottom of the page)!**

***Weyferling: I had to look up Rayman on Wikipedia. You have made me just that bit smarter, and for that I thank you.**


End file.
